


Beyond words

by Nati



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Мир, в котором всё, что ты осознанно нарисуешь или напишешь на своём теле, тут же появляется на теле твоей родственной души. Единственное, что сделать нельзя – это писать своё имя, описывать свою внешность и давать какие-то подсказки, чтобы приблизить встречу.Но иногда родственную душу ты находишь совсем не там (и не так), где (как) ожидал. А подсказки порой вообще не работают.





	

Исаку было три года, когда на его левой руке неожиданно появилось жёлтое солнышко. Вальтерсен потрогал его пальцем, будто оно могло спрыгнуть с кожи и улететь, а потом побежал показывать родителям. Те улыбнулись, когда увидели рисунок, и объяснили, что это сделал его соулмейт – человек, предназначенный Исаку судьбой. Трёхлетний мальчик мало что понял из объяснения родителей, но с увлечением пририсовал рядом с солнышком пару синих облачков. Буквально через несколько минут на руке появился домик, рядом с которым Исак нарисовал дерево. Появилась трава, цветы и – под самый конец – два улыбающихся человечка. 

Исак не знал, что означают соулмейты, но тот, кто разрисовывал вместе с ним руки, ему определённо нравился. 

*_*_*

Два года Исак общался со своим соулмейтом посредством рисунков, пока тот однажды не написал ему слегка криво, но очень старательно _"Привет"_. Сам Вальтерсен хоть и умел немного читать, писать ещё не научился, поэтому, высунув язык от усердия, скопировал это же слово. Через пару минут на руке появилось _"Как дела?"_ , и Исак пошёл за помощью к отцу, потому что самостоятельно переписываться ещё не мог. Папа, улыбаясь, вывел на листе _"Хорошо. Я пока не хожу в школу, поэтому мне сложно писать тебе"_ , что Исак долго переписывал. Ответ пришёл в виде улыбающегося человечка и приписки _"Я подожду, когда_ _будет легче. Напиши мне сразу!_ _"_

С того момента Исак начал старательно изучать азбуку и правописание. Его соулмейт действительно ждал, опять вернувшись к рисункам, а потом стараясь писать красиво и понятно, чтобы Исаку было легче понимать чужой почерк. Тот старался делать так же. К семи годам Вальтерсен уже во всю переписывался со своей родственной душой обо всём на свете. 

*_*_*

Становясь старше, Исак по-настоящему влюблялся в свою родственную душу. Он не знал, кто это был и как выглядел, где жил, и вообще – ничего не знал, кроме того, что его соулмейт – очень весёлый и классный человек, увлечённый и творческий. Его родственная душа училась рисовать, причём, судя по всему, училась непосредственно на собственных руках. Рисунки, поначалу детские и наивные, с годами становились увереннее, хотя и не утратили характерных черт шаржей. 

Соулмейт Исака утверждал, что все эти рисунки просто развлечение, а настоящее его призвание – режиссура. Что когда-нибудь он снимет самый крутой фильм в истории, а ещё советовал посмотреть фильм "Ромео + Джульетта". 

Исак даже не сомневался, что его соулмейт непременно станет величайшим режиссёром и снимет самый великолепный фильм тысячелетия. 

*_*_*

Однажды ночью Исак проснулся от непонятного чувства тревоги и понял, что все его руки, грудь, живот и даже ноги изрисованы чёрными линиями. Он нашёл зелёный маркер и прямо поверх этих линий вывел _"Что случилось?"_ , надеясь, что у его соулмейта всё в порядке. 

Линии постепенно исчезли спустя несколько часов, видимо всё это время их отмывали. Ответа не было несколько дней, соулмейт Исака ничего не писал, из-за чего Вальтерсен совершенно не находил себе места. Но спустя три дня ему всё-таки ответили.

_"У меня не получается написать"._

Это имело смысл. Вселенная всем раздавала по родственной душе, но при этом была сильно против их преждевременной встречи, поэтому написать своё имя или описать свою внешность было нельзя. Нельзя было писать или рисовать место, где ты живёшь, учишься, работаешь или вот прямо сейчас пьёшь кофе. Вселенная давала каждому человеку понять, что он не одинок, но в остальном помогать отказывалась. 

_"Но всё в порядке?"_

Ответ опять задержался, но в этот раз всего лишь на пару десятков минут. 

_"Да, всё хорошо"._

Исак тогда кусал губы, потому что где-то на подсознательном уровне знал, что это совсем не так. 

*_*_*

С того момента, когда на теле Исака появились чёрные линии, общение с родственной душой стало не таким лёгким и беззаботным. Иногда соулмейт пропадал на несколько дней, иногда совершенно беспричинно писал что-то странное, кидаясь в крайности. Исак даже предположить не мог, что происходит, но всегда старался как-то родственную душу приободрить. Иногда получалось, иногда нет. 

Жизнь тоже не стояла на месте, средняя школа, переход в старшую, болезнь матери, уход отца – всё это навалилось как-то резко, сразу. Исак рассказал обо всём Юнасу, но отчего-то совершенно не мог рассказать всё соулмейту. У того, судя по отрывочным и коротким ответам и частым уходам от вопросов, тоже в жизни не всё успешно складывалось. 

Это было неправильно. Они ведь родственные души, они должны были раскрываться друг другу, говорить о своих проблемах, советоваться – они были в буквальном смысле созданы друг для друга, но вместо этого прятались, закрывались и отговаривались общими фразами. Конечно, не всегда соулмейты становились любовниками или супругами, бывало (и очень часто, на самом-то деле) они были просто хорошими друзьям, теми, с кем уютно и комфортно поговорить и помолчать. Но у Исака с родственной душой вообще всё было как на американских горках: то они целые вечера проводили в общении на всевозможные темы, то молчали неделями. Они не были даже уверены, что живут в одном городе, ладно хоть говорили на одном языке. Но всё равно – всё было неправильно, и с каждым прожитым днём Исак ощущал это всё чётче. 

*_*_*

Эвен был внезапен. Он появился в жизни Исака неожиданно и буквально смёл собой все ориентиры. К нему тянуло с такой страшной силой, что хоть к батарее привязывайся – не сработает, если он позовёт. Эвен был красивым, каким-то по-особенному загадочным и слегка странным, а ещё у него была девушка, но это совершенно Исака не смущало. Точнее смущало поначалу, но потом оказалось каким-то незначительным. 

Исака вело от Эвена, и Эвена, судя по всему, точно так же вело от Исака. Они искали друг друга взглядами, а их первый _неслучившийся_ поцелуй в кухне жёг потом губы всю ночь. А их первый _случившийся_ поцелуй по ощущениям взорвал внутри тела сверхновую, выжег все мысли, оставляя только чувства. Они не могли перестать касаться друг друга, и если бы можно было просто вплавиться друг в друга, то они наверняка сделали бы это. 

Тем больнее по Исаку ударило их расставание даже ещё _до_ начала официальных отношений. А уж поцелуй Эвена с Соней – это как гранитной плитой сверху. Больно было так, словно все внутренности выжгли. 

Тогда Исак впервые за прошедшие недели взял маркер и с чувством написал на руке _"Жизнь – отстой"._

И спустя буквально десять секунд рядом появилось _"Полностью согласен"._

Прекрасно, они с соулмейтом даже искать друг друга не пытались, судя по всему, но зато идеально сошлись во мнениях на окружающую действительность. 

*_*_*

Эвен всё-таки был странным. И полным сюрпризов. Когда они с Исаком опять сошлись (и в этот раз, вроде даже по-настоящему), то он фонтанировал такой радостью, что Вальтерсен беспокоился, как бы собственное лицо не треснуло от улыбки. Он смотрел на Эвена и был _счастлив_ от того, что счастлив он. Они подходили друг к другу идеально, так, будто были созданы друг для друга. Из-за этого Исаку было слегка неловко – ведь где-то у него есть соулмейт, про которого он даже и не вспоминает. Хотя, судя по тому, что никаких сообщений на руке не появлялось, тот тоже не горел желанием общаться. Видимо, также жил своей жизнью. И это ведь было к лучшему, правда? 

А с Эвеном было хорошо. Так хорошо, что даже страшно становилось, что это всё сон. 

Сон, обернувшийся настоящим кошмаром. 

"Ты думаешь, он в тебя влюблён?"

"Нет, это не так!"

"Это всего лишь больная идея в его голове!"

"Держись подальше". 

Слова Сони набатом били по ушам, отдавались в сердце, и, по ощущениям, просто вырывали его. Так больно, будто кто-то медленно вырезал у него в груди дыру и вытаскивал из неё все внутренности. Воздух в лёгкие не попадал. Мир расцветал чёрным. 

*_*_*

Хотелось завернуться в одеяло и плакать, но вместо этого Исак читал про биполярное расстройство, пытаясь понять, за что судьба поступила с ним так жестоко. Или это был такой толстый намёк на то, что не нужно начинать отношения с тем, кто тебе не предназначен? Но ведь вокруг были сотни людей, которые жили не со своими соулмейтами в силу разных причин и были счастливы! Почему именно Исаку нужно было с разбегу прыгнуть в самую глубокую пропасть? 

Ответ, разумеется, не находился. 

Исак мало что понимал во всех этих медицинских терминах, а те, которые понимал, принесли ещё больше волнения и разочарования. Посоветоваться было решительно не с кем. На ум пришёл соулмейт, но говорить родственной душе о любимом человеке было как-то… неправильно, что ли. 

Не говорить ни с кем было подобно медленному и извращенному самоубийству. 

_"Что ты делаешь,_ _когда совсем хреново?"_ – вывел на руке Исак, когда википедия была прочитана уже несколько раз, а в память врезалось собственное сообщение Эвену с просьбой больше не писать. 

_"Слушаю музыку и думаю о том, что все_ _люди_ _в этом мире одиноки"_ , – появилось на руке спустя несколько минут. 

_"Мы не можем быть одиноки. У каждого из нас есть родственная душа. У тебя есть я, у меня есть ты – мы не одиноки"._

_"Нет"._

Исак прикрыл глаза. Он на практике знал, что спорить бесполезно. Его соулмейт был крайне категоричен в некоторых вещах, и если он отвечал кратко и односложно – то дальше разговор можно было не продолжать. 

Да и спорить сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось согласиться. 

*_*_*

Быть сильным, смелым и _взрослым_ в 17 лет оказалось не так просто, как хотелось бы. Принимать серьёзные и важные решения – ещё труднее. Исаку было до ужаса страшно, но в то же время он ещё никогда в своей жизни не был ни в чём так уверен. Он бежал по вечерним улицам, натыкаясь на случайных прохожих, задыхаясь от быстрого темпа, но бежал, потому что знал – он не должен, _не может_ потерять Эвена. 

Скамейка перед школой пустая – и сердце оборвалось. 

Десять секунд, в течении которых внутри у Исака замерло, кажется, _всё_ – и Эвен вышел из школы. Остановился, когда заметил Исака, на лице – ошеломление. Не верит. _Не может поверить._

Исака и самого трясло. У него словно жидкий ток по венам, все мысли вылетели из головы. Только одна осталась. 

— Ты не один. 

И оба задохнулись на секунду. В этих словах всё – и надежда, и обещание, и решение, и выбор. 

Единственный, на самом-то деле, который они могли сделать.

*_*_*

Исак не мог уснуть. Ему казалось, что как только он закроет глаза, то Эвен просто растворится в пространстве. Исака начинало трясти от одной только мысли, что Найшейм встанет утром и уйдёт. В этот раз – навсегда. 

Поэтому Исак смотрел на Эвена. Очерчивал взглядом контуры его лица, шеи, плеч. Спускался к предплечьям и запястьям. Ох, ангелы, он так его любил! До солнечного света в душе, до звёзд перед глазами. 

_"Ты не один, Эвен, ты никогда не будешь один,_ – подумал Исак. – _Я буду рядом с тобой несмотря ни на что"._

И в следующее мгновение – как пыльным мешком по голове. Исак даже замер на минуту, оценивая пришедшую в голову мысль. Потом схватился за телефон и перечитал вчерашнее сообщение Эвена. _"Люди сами по себе одиноки"_. Он ведь уже видел эти слова, видел, читал их, проводил по ним пальцами. И отвечал на них. Неделю назад. Своему соулмейту. 

Руки слегка подрагивали, пока Вальтерсен искал ручку. Если он прав, то… 

Буква за буквой. _"Исак"_ – на своей руке. Почти не дыша следя за проявляющимся на руке Эвена именем. С восторгом, с трепетом смотря.

Они оба – такие идиоты, судя по всему. 

Исак почти извёлся весь, пока ждал пробуждения Эвена. Тот, разумеется, тут же собирался уходить – но кто же ему теперь даст. Исак закусил губу, чтобы не улыбаться слишком сильно, потому что сейчас это было бы слегка неуместно. 

— Ты не встречал своего соулмейта? — спросил Исак, чем сбил Найшейма с толку. 

Тот посмотрел на Исака удивлённо, даже уставший и потухший взгляд исчез на секунду, а потом закусил губу. 

— Нет. Поэтому мне надо уйти, чтобы ты нашёл… — начал Эвен. 

— Посмотри на руку, — сказал Исак.

Эвен опять пару раз моргнул, а потом медленно перевёл взгляд на левое предплечье. Там быстро и не совсем аккуратно было выведено имя Исака. Найшейм сглотнул, облизал губы и прикрыл глаза. Слишком, это было… слишком. 

— А теперь, — тихо сказал Исак, вкладывая в его пальцы ручку, — напиши своё. 

Эвен вздрогнул. Медленно, очень медленно, будто сомневаясь, будто не доверяя себе, пальцам и ручке, начал писать имя. 

_"Эвен"_ – буква за буквой на руке Исака. 

И снова на секунду сердца сбились с ритма у обоих. 

— А теперь скажи мне ещё раз, что собираешься уйти. И я заверну тебя в это одеяло, перевяжу простынёй и оставлю сидеть так, пока ты не передумаешь, — предупредил Исак, не в силах сдержать улыбки, когда Эвен слегка улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Я уже передумал, — ответил Найшейм тихо, неосознанно поглаживая пальцами руку, где были написаны их имена. — Я даже никогда и не хотел, но ты… 

— Люблю тебя, — решительно перебил Исак и сполз на кровати ниже, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. — Я люблю вне зависимости от того, есть у тебя биполярное расстройство или нет, соулмейт ты мой или нет. Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда и узнал, что мы родственные души полчаса назад. Эвен… 

Найшейм закрыл глаза и потянулся вперёд, касаясь своим лбом лба Исака. Вальтерсен глубоко вдохнул. Чувствовать друг друга, ощущать принадлежность друг к другу, знать, что они _предназначены_ только друг для друга – это было нереально. Нереально, невозможно и до безумия _идеально._

— Ты остаёшься? — тихо спросил Исак. 

— Я остаюсь.


End file.
